<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>However, It's not Scientifically Disagreeable by AonoKaras27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002620">However, It's not Scientifically Disagreeable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27'>AonoKaras27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Invader Zim, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Crack Pairings all around, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Parents and OC child, Senkuu Ishigami is breifly mentioned, The union of science will make baby.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colress winds up in the world of Invader Zim after his failed relationship with Faba and meets up with his long lost childhood friend Professor Membrane to who they've only had contact with each other through shared frequencies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colress | Professor Membrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young boy with short blonde hair and a small blue ahoge was working in his room on a device he believed would be able to communicate with beings from other worlds. He situated his glasses as he applied the last part to his invention.</p><p>"There, now I should see if it can reach out of this area...perhaps the world...even the whole galaxy!" He clapped his hands together turning it on as he placed his headphones on. " If I'm lucky I get to talk to someone." He turned the dials on the device as it whirred and buzzed. No luck seemed to have happened after about 10 minutes of tuning.<br/>
He sat back on his knees and sighs. "Maybe some more tweaking will do.." he once again tampered with it. He decided to once again attempt to get a signal. He gasped once the frequencies happened to catch something. "Whoa..I hear something.." he turned the tuning up a little.</p><p>"WAIT!" another voice shouts," DON'T MOVE THAT WHOEVER YOU ARE!"</p><p>The boy gasped. " Whoa..."</p><p>" AH! I got a SIGNAL!" another different voice then was heard.</p><p>"This is nuts.." The boy then says," Are you both other children like me?"</p><p>" Who are you?" one of the voices spoke.</p><p>"My name's...Colress..Who are you guys? Are you all from another world?"</p><p>" I'm Senku Ishigami...I guess I'm from another world?"</p><p>" Oh! I'm Membrane! Wait...this is weird..if you're both from other worlds and I assume are human right?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Colress replied.</p><p>"Duh..." Senku then says.</p><p>"Oh, I guess that proves my point to people who believe 'aliens' are out there on other planets!" Membrane laughed," Now I can laugh in the other kid's faces that I talked to humans!"</p><p>Colress raised his brow. " Why is that relevent? You both believe in aliens right?"</p><p>" I haven't seen one really..." Senku replied.</p><p>"Nope...I don't even believe in Santa...the bastard.." Membrane grumbled.</p><p>Senku laughed. " What? You don't?"</p><p>" I have yet to prove he's fake though!"</p><p>Colress turned red in the face a little. "I mean it was just...a question after all." he nervously giggled.</p><p>Membrane and Senkuu both laugh.</p><p>Colress then smiled. " Umm, can I ask what planet you all are from?"</p><p>"Earth." Senkuu and Membrane spoke.</p><p>"What?!" The two then shout.</p><p>" Wow, are you both of the same planet then? That's cool." Colress says.</p><p>" If we are that close then....what country?" asked Membrane.</p><p>"Japan." Senkuu replied.</p><p>"Oh, then we are far apart." says Membrane," So far I know this whole world has turned to an apocalypic waste dump..."</p><p>Senkuu looked out his window. "Funny I see clear skies where I am."</p><p>Colress went into thought as the other two talked.</p><p>"Colress!" Membrane shouts," Where are you from."</p><p>Colress as startled a bit. "O.oh..I'm from Unova."</p><p>"So you're the only one from a different planet..." Senkuu says.</p><p>"Now...you guys say where you are is different but the same planet right?"asked Colress.</p><p>"Yeah?" Senkuu and Membrane say.</p><p>"Has all the world in your area had some kind of fallout?" Colress asked.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much has happened before I was born. Lucky the humans survived and began to rebuild after. I though plan to assist in making this world as it once was again. I mean I look out my window everyday and see people become less and less connected with each other. I've been told that was the near fall of mankind...we've all forgotten to care..we all have no compassion anymore." Membrane sighs.</p><p>Colress looked down. " Well...that's...how kinda my life is going..I've slowly lost connections with my own parents."</p><p>" I really don't have real parents just my foster father is all. I took his last name seeing he's the only person I've really kinda liked. He's kinda helped me further my scientific curiosity." Senkuu says.</p><p>"Sounds like a very caring person...I was in a way forced..but I've grown to like it." Colress sighs," It's the only thing that really keeps me going everyday." Colress wiped his eyes,"But enough about me, I came to a conclusion that you both may be of different dimensions."</p><p>"How do you figure that?"asked Membrane.</p><p>"It's obvious, Senkuu is seeing beautiful clear skies and you Membrane?"asked Colress.</p><p>"I guess you're right...I mean I just see clouds and smog where I am...Well, this is a truly wonderous scientific find!"</p><p>" Wow, I should like tell my dad about this."says Senkuu.</p><p>"No! I..I don't think we should tell anyone...I mean..we're just..children..adults are just gonna take this from us..I don't think we want that.." says Colress.</p><p>"You do have a point...maybe we should wait till....we're old enough!" Membrane suggests.</p><p>" Are we gonna be able to communicate for that long?"asked Senkuu.</p><p>"Who knows, I mean we can continue to work on it to make our devices better more clearer! Who knows what other humans we'll be able to reach throughout space and time!" Membrane says.</p><p>Colress bit his lip and nods. " I guess we can do that...If we at least reach...16 maybe we can tell our worlds what we've accomplished. We can work on making it better!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I love that idea! Besides without each other this wouldn't have been possible. Maybe we can breakdown the factors that made this possible." Senkuu says.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe one day we can make it where we can communicate and we can see our faces!" Membrane then says.</p><p>Colress smiled. "Maybe..." He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. Just hope you guys aren't butt ugly." says Senkuu.</p><p>" I'd imagine you were with that kind of mouth."Says Colress.</p><p>"Ooo, sick burn bro."Membrane laughed.</p><p>Senkuu giggled. " Alright you got me there, I think you guys are alright with me."</p><p>Colress sighs. " So, do you think we could like...talk about ourselves some more? I.If you both want to.."</p><p>" Oh sure, let's make a night of this for now! After all I wanna know my work partners!" Membrane says.</p><p>"Pff, fine I guess I can spare your ears my life's story." Senkuu says.</p><p>"Alright, we should start with how we all became interested in science!" Colress says," I'm sure each is different for all of us."</p><p>" Yeah, time to get excited." Senkuu says.</p><p>"Oh boy! I'd love to know everything about what you guys know!" Membrane says next.</p><p>Colress grins. " Yeah, this'll be fun guys."</p><p>Years later......</p><p>Colress, now 16 years, enters his bedroom going to his communication device turning it on. "Hello...Membrane...Senkuu?" he spoke into it.</p><p>" Colress?" Senkuu spoke first as he was heard yawning.</p><p>"Did you pull an all nighter again?"asked Membrane.</p><p>Senkuu grunts. " Yeah...school has gotten a little ridiculous...I have lab projects to do tomorrow morning. What's up with you guys..." he yawned again.</p><p>" Just here making a medicinal compound to create super butter." says Membrane.</p><p>"Super butter? Come on, what up with this super food you're making?"asked Senkuu.</p><p>" Hey, it can help someone have super energy and don't have to eat so much. This'll help solve over consumption of food here." Membrane says,"Not to mention being more healthier."</p><p>Colress sighs. " Well, come tomorrow I'm leaving for college...I'm fully gonna get a career in pokemon research. Who knows, I might be a professor yet."</p><p>" Oh, so how's your new house partner? He's not being a grump with you is he?"asked Senku.</p><p>"Oh no he's perfectly fine with me going. He has N to take care of so why does he need me? Besides we're old enough now to keep our promise to be famous right?"asked Colress.</p><p>"True, we are the ages we said we were gonna present these." Membrane says.</p><p>" Hmm...I know we should do it a week from now? Let Colress get settled in college and all first."says Senkuu.</p><p>Membrane nods. " Yeah let me see my own schedule..I know I was gonna start up my own facility and I'll present it there!" He says," Perhaps I should make the schedule to get the ability to build my own lab and be it's director! It'll be called Membrane Labs!"</p><p>Colress chuckled. "Well, since we've been friends for this long I wanna invent a way that I can travel to see you all."</p><p>"Oh man that could be like almost impossible." Membrane says.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that I mean we're transcending space and time now as it is. Who knows, Colress may be able to think fo something that'll enable us to see each other." Senkuu said.</p><p>Colress sat down in his chair. " Yeah, first I wanna see you Membrane. You're the one with an amazing voice."</p><p>"Whoa hey! I'm amazing too!" Senkuu shouts.</p><p>Membrane blushed then laughed. " So you think it is?"</p><p>" Yeah, I think it has qualities to get things done so deep and proud like a leader." Colress says.</p><p>"Oh, well I do wish to lead my world into a new era." Membrane smirked.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do well." Colress says.</p><p>Senkuu was then heard snoring.</p><p>"Oh, looks like he fell asleep Membrane." Colress whispered a little.</p><p>" I guess we'll talk to him tomorrow. Umm..hey...congrats on getting to go to college. I have confidence you'll get that professor position." Membrane says.</p><p>Colress sighs. " I'm crossing my fingers. Thanks for your support Membrane."</p><p>" I kinda wish I could be there to perhaps see you off or graduate." Membrane says.</p><p>Colress huffed in response.</p><p>"Oh...sorry...did I make you uncomfortable?" Membrane then asked.</p><p>"No, it's just I wish that you and Senkuu could. I will try hard to work on something that'll enable us to do so. Maybe you guys can help me by us making one together?"</p><p>"Well, I've kinda began a prototype but it's nothing I can brag about to you at the moment but I think we can go with your idea."</p><p>" Of course, I'll..call you like tomorrow sometime when I get to my dorm. I think it's about supper time and Lord Ghetsis would rather have all of us there in attendance."</p><p>"I guess go have fun...but so far this man is being nice to you right?"asked Membrane.</p><p>"Of course, it's why about 3 years ago I wanted to leave my house. I never wanted to see my parents again...then again I barely even got to see them. I guess they'll be happy I'm not a burden to them anymore. Besides Ghetsis was kind enough to have supported me this far. It's gonna be sad to leave the old man and N, but I feel I'm ready for the world and what it has to offer for me."</p><p>" Ok, I'm glad things are better than back then. So...umm we'll talk tomorrow? We can discuss this with Senkuu when he wakes."</p><p>Colress nods. " Yeah, we can...I should be settled in that afternoon and I'll contact you both then."</p><p>Membrane nods. "Yeah, Senkuu's snoring is getting a little annoying."</p><p>Colress nods. "We'll let him sleep. So, I'll talk to you both later."</p><p>"Later then...Colress." Membrane says.</p><p>Colress then turned the machine off then stood up looking at it. He then turned away heading out of the room.</p><p>The next day...</p><p>Colress had fixed up his dorm room then placed his communication device on a place where his desk was. "Alright, everything looks neat and orderly." He looked around his dorm room with posters on his wall to his own set of plushies that he acquired. "Now let's see what the guys are up to." he turned the device on. He heard some static going on through the headphones. "Hmm.." He continued to try and tune the frequency. " Senkuu? Membrane?" he called out to them. No response was heard...<br/>
He continued to try some more but nothing was happening. " Membrane! Senkuu!" he shouts. </p><p>Colress kept trying to reach his friends for over an hour unknown to what had happened and how was the communications not working. He frowned cutting the machine off. He wiped his eyes being frustrated and sad he couldn't get any signals. " Stupid piece of crap! How could you stop now of all the times I've used you...you quit on me now..." He sobbed. He then gasped. "Wait...something must have happened...the only way this couldn't work if something happened to Membrane or Senkuu."</p><p>Colress looked down. " I...I wonder who it was..." He sat down in his chair looking at his machine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years later....</p><p>Colress, now years later living in the Alola region, was out in the field studying a group of Oricoro in the flowers. He heard a call on his communicator embedded in his arms. He touched the screens then touched his glasses. " Oh, Faba...something you need?" he asked the older man.</p><p>"Yeah, I want you to come back to the house...you've been avoiding me for the past few days!" Faba shouts.</p><p>" If you learn to change your attitude a bit I just might...I don't like how you yelled at me the other day...you think I wanna come back so that you could remind me again that I'm the failure in our relationship?"</p><p>"I just wanna talk ok..." Faba sighs," Is that so hard to ask from you?"</p><p>"Depends...I just don't want this one to turn like last time that I won't tend to your every whims that come across your head." Colress looked down.</p><p>"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"</p><p>Colress then looked at him. " What? You? What about me? What have you done for me?! I know I've done everything for you and you tell me it's not enough...I ask you to tend to me or do a little task and you don't do it or bitch about it...Why do you think 'talking about it' is gonna solve it? I'm sorry Faba...but...I need to...go." he frowned cutting connections off from him.<br/>Colress sighed rubbing between his eyes. " I swear...he's beginning to be like Ghetsis...it's..It's breaking me.." he opened his eyes looking up at the sky. " I think I may need to move on...I thought Alola would've been my stopping point but It's beginning to be like Unova all over again. Maybe I need a vacation from a vacation." he looked around the island seeing Pokemon appearing from the woods he stood in front of.</p><p>He looked at his arms. " Perhaps a little wormhole traveling will do." He pressed on the screens of his arms," I'll just place in some random coordinates and see where it'll take me." He says as a memory flashed before him of his childhood. He sighs shaking his head of it as the wormhole appeared in front of him. He stared at it for a moment then looking back. He then turned heading into the wormhole not hesitating another second to enter it.</p><p>Once he enters, the wormhole closed up and Alola far behind him for he had no idea where this would take him. Once he arrived to his destination a hard wind blew in his direction. Colress coughed a bit as he realized the air in this area wasn't clean and it smelled pretty awful in the dark alley he was at. He looked up at the sky and saw it was a sickening color. " Damn...looks like the ozone here could collapse at any moment..." He comments as he walked onward.</p><p>He looked around hearing people talking and cars driving by. " I could be hitting civilization soon.." he says seeing the exit to the alleyway. He could see people walking by just as suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the rumble sent Colress stumbling into the wall. "Wha...what the?" he looked around then looked up to a building seeing some kind of strange machine walking on it just as another blast happened as it targeted the machine. The top of the building explodes off, the debris fell down towards Colress.<br/>Colress gasped as he tried running ahead but was then was caught by the debris as it fell on top of him. He screamed just as he was pinned between the pieces. He even began to feel pain shoot through his body. He heard more explosions and then soon..silence..<br/>Colress grunts trying to pull himself up but he was really stuck. He grunts then went to screaming. "HELP!" he shouts.<br/>He could feel blood dripping from somewhere on his body as well as his suit was damaged. He was slowly losing his breath as the pieces began to pressure him more.</p><p>"Please..help..." He coughed. He didn't have any intentions dying there and just when he arrived.</p><p>He was slowly losing consciousness when he heard something land close to him with a thud as the building pieces were then being lifted off of him. " Oh no what have I done?!" A voice spoke just as Colress' vision faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Membrane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colress slowly began waking up. He saw he was in a bedroom once his vision unblurred. He looked seeing a robot whirring towards him. " Hello there, do you need any assistance?" It asked him. Colress gave it a confused look. " Uhh...I don't think so...do you know where I am?"<br/>The robot replied," You are in the home of Professor Membrane. Head scientist of Membrane Labs. His child brought you here where Membrane summoned us to tend to your wounds."<br/>Colress looked at his body seeing he was bandaged at his left leg. He rubbed his head as he was processing what the robot said. " Membrane....it sounds....familiar..." He gasped as the door opened and a small child about 13, black hair and a ahoge that curved back. He wore a black trenchcoat, glasses, and a blue shirt with a smiley face logo.</p><p>The boy stares at him with his big eyes. " Oh, hey....didn't think you'd wake so soon." </p><p>Colress blinks seeing how strange this child looked. " So, you we're the one who rescued me?"</p><p>The boy nodded. " I couldn't let you die there....besides it was kinda my fault."</p><p>" How so? Were you in that machine thing?" Colress asked.</p><p>The child nods. " I was....fighting someone but I handled it for now."</p><p>" Can you tell me your name?" Colress then asked.</p><p>" My name is Dib may I ask who you are?" he walked closer.</p><p>" I'm Colress." he held his hand up to wave.</p><p>Dib's eyes widen. " Whoa!" he then took Colress' hand. " 5 fingers...how'd you wind up with these?"</p><p>" I was...born with them like any human.." Colress tilted his head.</p><p>Dib held his hand out to him showing him his hand.</p><p>Colress gasped. " You have....4...on each hand?" he glanced at Dib's other hand," Strange indeed..."</p><p>" Incoming transmission from Membrane Labs." the Robot spoke as it's face turned into a screen and a picture of the man named Membrane appears.<br/>" Well good morning son, why are you here in the patient's room?" said the man.</p><p>Colress looked seeing the man, he saw his black hair with a much more longer and zigzagged ahoge extending back. He also wore goggles that wrapped around his head and his face was covered by his lab coat collar he had on.</p><p>" I just was checking on him, dad, he seems to be doing ok." Dib replied.</p><p>Colress smiled at Membrane. " Your son was just being nice is all."</p><p>" Well, it was his shenanigans that got you in this situation." Membrane says.</p><p>Dib frowns looking down.</p><p>" Now, can you tell me who you are so I can contact anyone you know?" asked Membrane as he grabbed a clipboard.</p><p>" I'm Colress." he simply replies.</p><p>Membrane began to write it down as he paused. " Colress....w..wait.." he gasped.</p><p>" Yes, that's me." Colress smiled.</p><p>" D...do you happen to live in...Unova?" Membrane then asked.</p><p>Colress looked to the side. " I...I used to...I don't anymore."</p><p>Dib looked at them a bit confused.</p><p>" Tell me, do you remember my voice? It's me....Membrane...we used to talk so long ago as kids with Senku." the robot moved closer to him.</p><p>Colress went into deep thought then shook his head. " No...I...I must have repressed my memories from..back then...I've recalled having some traumatizing moments then."</p><p>" Then remember, I...I've tried so hard to find a way to contact you and Senkuu...I thought something bad happened to both of you....seems..you're doing ok. Come on...you have to have had some memory of me."</p><p>Colress gripped the bed closing his eyes. He gasps," Wait.." he then opened his eyes looking at the robot and smiled," Yes, I have it coming back to me now. Membrane, I seem to have a memory of you."</p><p>" It's great to see you for the first time." Membrane says.</p><p>Colress nodded to him blushing a little.</p><p>" Are you ok? You're red in the face." Membrane asked.</p><p>" I...I'm ok...I may be a little sore still."</p><p>" Oh, I have a lot of questions to ask." the robot then turned to Dib," Could you go and get the pain medication for him?"</p><p>Dib looked to him and at Colress. " Yes, sir.."  Dib too had a lot of questions to ask. He then left the room to his father and Colress.</p><p>" So, he's your son?" Colress asked Membrane.</p><p>" Yes, he's one of my kids. I have a daughter named Gazoline, she prefers to be called Gaz though."</p><p>Colress nods." And you have a wife?"</p><p>" Me? Oh no no...I sadly don't." Membrane replies.</p><p>" Then how'd you have them?" Colress raised his brow.</p><p>" Genetic engineering, I took a donor and well my own DNA and here they are. Dib kinda reminds me of when I was younger...except for the...belief in the paranormal..."</p><p>Colress smiles. " He does look like you. I'm saying this by looking at you now that you both have a resemblance."Colress situates himself on the bed.</p><p>Membrane nods to him. " Well then, since it's been years we've talked. I could use a little update on about you."</p><p>" Gladly! I will answer almost everything you ask!" Colress says.</p><p>" Almost?" Membrane tilts his head.</p><p>" There are some things I'd rather keep unsaid."</p><p>" I see, well then if there's a question you don't want to answer then you don't have to." Membrane says pushed up his goggles.</p><p>" Thank you, Membrane." Colress said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dib and Gaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib arrived to the kitchen area grabbing a chair to reach the medicine cabinet.</p><p>" What are you doing?" a girl's voice spoke.</p><p>Dib was startled turing to see his sister, Gaz. " Oh, I'm just getting the medicine for our guest."</p><p>" The robots dad has can handle it...." Gaz said.</p><p>Dib stopped reaching for the pills when he looked to her. " Then...why did dad send me out of the...."</p><p>" I dunno." Gaz shrugged to him.</p><p>" There was something fishy going on earlier...Dad was like...talking to him like they were old pals or something."</p><p>Gaz raised her brow. " I guess that's weird....that man did look a little odd...like...he wasn't even remotely from here."</p><p>" He has 5 fingers,Gaz! 5!" Dib held his hand up," Each hand!"</p><p>" Maybe he's some freak?" she then says," Whatever...I'm just gonna go back to my games." she turned from him.</p><p>" What if this man is some alien?! How can dad just lie that he doesn't believe in them?!"</p><p>Gaz turned her head slightly. " Chill bro...maybe just ask dad yourself?" she then continues walking.</p><p>Dib rubbed his hands together. " Yes, perfect! I'll ask him about this man." Dib hopped down from the chair heading back to the room. He could hear his father and Colress taking in the room. " Does he really think he can keep me way from the truth?" Dib then tried to listen in.</p><p>" I see, so...where did you place my suit then? I can try to repair it." Colress asked.</p><p>" It's in my basement lab here, I mean it's lucky it protected you from being crushed too much." Membrane says.</p><p>" Just barely...I was  beginning to lose my ability to breathe." Colress sighs.</p><p>" Yeah, my machines had to pry you out of it. Your ribs were close to snapping apart."</p><p>Colress held his chest. " Still hurts to breathe a bit."</p><p>" Well, just give your healing time. I'll have these robots administer some more pain killers." a robot came close to Colress with a needle.</p><p>Colress was startled by it. " Um...no thanks...I'm ok..I'll let you know. I do appreciate you nursing me to health."</p><p>" It's only been a few days you were out."</p><p>Colress sat there mouth open a little. " Really? Sure didn't feel like it." he moved his feet out of the bed then attempted to stand."</p><p>" Careful, your leg is still injured."</p><p>" I think I'm fine. Do you mind showing me your lab?"</p><p>Membrane nods. " Sure, follow the robot there." he says as the robot then flew towards the door.</p><p>Dib gasped backing up as it opened and he went to hide as the robot and Colress walked out.</p><p>Dib looked from the corner her hid at in the dimmed lighted hall at them leaving. He decided to follow them to the lab.</p><p>" I've told you about pokemon right?" asked Colress as he hobbled.</p><p>" Oh yes, the creatures that inhabit your world. I do recall that being said."</p><p>" Were they ok? The ones I had with me?"</p><p>" Seems the balls you had didn't sustain damage. They too are stored in my lab." the robot then lead Colress to the area." Here we are, my first quarters before I moved into this lab I have now."</p><p>Colress looked around. " Wow, reminds me of those really cliche cartoonish labs."</p><p>" Excuse me...I happen to know that I've made wonderful inventions here." Membrane says annoyed.</p><p>Colress laughed. " I know, I'm just joking." he stuck his tongue out.</p><p>Membrane groans at him.</p><p>Colress looked around the lab till he found his suit there. " Ah!" he hurried to it and looked at the damages. " I guess there's a lot of work I need to do..." he picked up the fabric that was torn.</p><p>" From what I saw it was a pretty impressive invention. " Never have I thought you'd make something like it."</p><p>" I guess at the time we were kids I wanted to make world travel only possible to see you and Senku. Now that I'm older...I kinda did it for science." Colress turned to him. " What about you? Have you tried making a world travel device?"</p><p>Membrane sighs. " I did start but I stopped when you and Senku went silent." the robot flew to a table. " I never worked on it after so I placed it on the backburner."</p><p>Colress walked to the table seeing the device covered with a tarp. " I'm sorry I made you worry so...I myself thought that something happened to you. Seems it was Senku all along..."</p><p>Membrane nods. " I do wonder what happened.." Membrane looked to the clock," I gotta go for now....you can stay here and work on your suit or you can try to socialize with my kids. You're a guest and make yourself at home."</p><p>Colress nodded. " I'll probably work here for now...though....I am curious about your world."</p><p>" Just be careful...a lot of things here are...different. Not everyone here has the nerve to stop what they're doing to help if you get into trouble."</p><p>Colress nodded. " Guess I'm glad I found you and your family then."</p><p>Membrane chuffed. " Yeah, I'll talk later." he said as the screen went back to the normal robot face.</p><p>Colress sighs walking back to his suit touching it. " Let's see if I can fix you."</p><p>Dib then appears beside him. Colress looked down at him and smiles. " Hello there, Dib right?"</p><p>" How do you know my dad?" Dib asked.</p><p>" We were childhood friends." Colress sat in a rolling chair," We used to talk with communicators we created."</p><p>" Dad never mentioned you till now...what and who are you?"</p><p>" Just Colress no need to worry I am a human like you." he smiled to him.</p><p>Dib narrows his eyes. " I'm watching you..."</p><p>Colress chuckled. " You are....adorable...why not occupy yourself with something else other than me."</p><p>Dib crosses his arms. " Fine...but you're not off the hook." he turned away before leaving the lab.</p><p>Colress lets out a breath. " Well, that was interesting...I wonder why he's acting like this?"</p><p>Dib sighed leaving the lab before he was surprised by his sister's sudden appearance. "GAZ!"</p><p>" Hmmm, curious how dad let this stranger into his lab....he barely even lets us in." she stroked her chin.</p><p>" Oh so you see what I mean? I feel this man is some alien that made our dad willingly let him into his lab."</p><p>Gaz looked to Dib. " Aren't you the one who peeled his dying corpse from the sidewalk?"</p><p>" Yeah...but that's before I didn't think he was trouble."</p><p>Gaz huffed crossing her arms and tapped her feet. " Alright, we'll keep watch..I'm sure eventually he'll be wanting to make friends with us afterwards....we'll give him hell and see how he tolerates that."</p><p>Dib blinked. " Ok, I guess we'll find out what he'll do if we're misbehaved kids."</p><p>" Ok, let's leave him and see what happens." Gaz turned going back upstairs.</p><p>" Right..." Dib turned his head to the lab door then went back up with his sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lunchtime Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colress exits the lab feeling hungry. He slowly walked up the stairs heading towards the kitchen. He enters to find there was an already made sandwich there on the table. He grew curious about it walking over to it and took a seat reading the note the kids left for him. " Here's a little hospitality gift from us to you. Our father told us to be nice and generous to all our guests." Colress read. He smiled," Aww, how sweet of them. Maybe I was wrong about them." he took the sandwich. Then again he felt this was some trap. He shrugged before taking a bite of then crunchy toast bread. " Hmm....odd they toasted the bread.....but tasty!" he smiled eating on it.</p><p>Dib and Gaz both were looking around the corner at Colress eating what they fixed. " Geeze...for a tall skinny guy he's munching that sandwich." Gaz said.</p><p>" Maybe he has a tapeworm or something...?" Dib whispers watching Colress finish the sandwich in no time flat.</p><p>Colress sighs enjoying it. " I have to thank them for it."</p><p>" Do you think it was right to add super toast with laxatives?" asked Dib.</p><p>" It'd make it act faster..." says Gaz.</p><p>Colress stood up walking to the living room seeing the kids. " Oh hello there, I appreciate the meal. I really enjoyed it after the hard work I've done."</p><p>Dib and Gaz both smiled innocently. " Heh heh...no problem." Dib says.</p><p>Colress then burped. " Oh...well forgive me for that." he sighs holding his chest," My heart is beating fast for...some....reason."</p><p>Dib looked to his sister hoping they didn't just kill him.</p><p>Colress tapped his feet and huffed. " I....I gotta go back to work now..." he turned to leave but stopped," Nevermind I'm gonna go take a walk.." he hurries to the door opening it.</p><p>" Wait, why are you going out?" asked Dib.</p><p>" IdontknowwhatdoiknowohmyarceuswhyamtalkinglikethisBYE!" he rushed outside speeding down the street.</p><p>Dib blinked. " Did you catch any of that?"</p><p>Gaz shrugged. " Dunno what the heck he said."</p><p>Dib ran to the cabinet taking the pills out. " Umm....these aren't laxatives....they're 5 hour energy pills dad takes to stay alert if he has late nights in his lab....oh dear.." Dib flushed red in the face," And he left the house...."</p><p>" Huh...was he supposed to stay?" asked Gaz.</p><p>Dib nodded. " Dad told me the other day to not let him leave the house yet..."</p><p>Gaz shrugged. " Oh well I'm not gonna get scolded." she walked off.</p><p>Dib whined hopping down. " But you're the one who told me to do this!"</p><p>" Hey, you're the one that wanted my help." she sat on the couch.</p><p>Dib grunted then rushing out of the house to look for Colress.</p><p>Colress on the other hand rushed around town feeling an energy high that made everything around him seem slower moving. He rushed by a group of people heading into a store.</p><p>Dib hurries down the street seeing him enter the store.</p><p>Colress was scurrying around looking at all the food and snacks presented to him. His eyes widen as he grabbed a bag of cookies then began eating them. He then rushed over to a bag of cotton candy opening that up and consuming it. " Must.have.." He grabbed more items like a rubber ducky squeezing it as it squeaked about 20 miles per hour.</p><p>The store manager noticed his behaviour then went up to him. "Sir? You gonna..pay for those aren't you?"</p><p>Colress looked at the man hearing his voice speaking lower than it actually was. " WHAT THE HELL?!" Colress screams then rushing out of the store.</p><p>"Hey! Get back here!" The manager shouts chasing him.</p><p>Dib gasped seeing Colress exit the store, zooming past him.</p><p>Dib grunts grabbing toast out from his coat pocket and ate on it. He started speeding up nearly catching up with Colress.</p><p>" Stop please!" Dib shouts.</p><p>Colress looked at him. " Icantstopidontknowwhatswrongwithme!"</p><p>Dib leapt grabbing to Colress tackling him down.</p><p>Colress yelped dropping down as Dib held him.</p><p>" Calm down! Just.....I'm sorry ok! It was me that put stuff in your sandwich.." Dib said.</p><p>" You what?!" Colress panted as he suddenly then passed out.</p><p>Dib gasped. " Mr. Colress?" he reached down smacking Colress' face. " I'm so in trouble..."</p><p>Moments later back home....</p><p>" Dib! how could you do this to our honored guest?!" Membrane shouts at him.</p><p>" I'm sorry dad...but....I..." Dib looked down holding his arm.</p><p>" Did you think he was some alien or one of your make believe creatures?  asked Membrane crossing his arms.</p><p>Dib nodded keeping his head down.</p><p>Membrane sighed rubbing between his eyes. " Dib...he's an old friend of mines that's perfectly human. Is that what you wanted to know?"</p><p>" Kinda...I mean you didn't inform me and Gaz of who he was." Dib says.</p><p>" I'm sorry son...I guess part of this is my fault but I was too excited and busy I didn't think on elaborating you both about him." Membrane says.</p><p>" Is he gonna be ok though?" asked Dib.</p><p>" Yeah, he just had a major energy crash is all, seems also he's eaten the snacks within the store he robbed...that's a few hundred dollars I owe the manager." Membrane says.</p><p>" If it'll help....I'll help pay that off with working...." Dib says.</p><p>" Oh no it's fine, I can pay it off no problem son. Though....you're grounded also for not going to school with Gaz..you missed your bus."</p><p>Dib sighed throwing his hands up. " Sorry..."</p><p>" At least it'll be for a week seeing you took the effort in getting Colress back."</p><p>Dib nodded. " I won't do anything that stupid again."</p><p>" Good, glad you learned your lesson. Now, I must get back to work. I'll be home tomorrow and please take care of Colress till I arrive."</p><p>" Yes, dad, I won't disappoint you this time." he smiled a bit.</p><p>" Love you kids and see you both tomorrow." Membrane then signs off.</p><p>Dib walked towards the guest room and gasped seeing Colress was awake. " Oh..hello..."</p><p>Colress leaned on the wall. " So you're the mastermind of what happened to me?"</p><p>" I do apologize for it...I just didn't know if you were some intruder trying to get info out of my dad."</p><p>" Yeah, I guess I would say the same if someone with 4 digits on each hand that arrived in my world.."</p><p>Dib looked down frowning.</p><p>Colress sighs. " Hey it's ok, no harm done...just a little pain in my legs and head..I'm ok for the time being." Colress smiled.</p><p>Dib nodded. " Glad you're not mad at me."</p><p>Colress walked to Dib. " I'm not upset. Though I wonder what was up with that toast..."</p><p>" It's super toast, it's supposed to give you a little boost through the day with work. Since dad doesn't always eat toast he has those energy pills I gave you with it..."</p><p>Colress nodded. " Well, All I can say is....never do that again...too much caffeine makes me very hyper."</p><p>Dib gave him a small smirk. " I won't do that again...ever."</p><p>Colress smiled patting Dib on the head. " By the way do you wanna help me a little?"</p><p>Dib blinked. " Me? Help?"</p><p>Colress nods."At least it'll be payment for nearly having me perhaps arrested in a world I'm not familiar with." he turned to his suit.</p><p>Dib nodded. "It's the least I can do."</p><p>Colress have a soft smile. " Alright, I need you to get me the tools I need."</p><p>" Sure." Dib smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dad Comes Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day later...</p><p>Colress was asleep on the sofa with the TV on with snacks scattered around the floor. A robot came around looking at the mess. It didn't look too happy as it poked at Colress' cheek. Colress groaned waking up and breathed in as his eyes came open.<br/>"May I remind you sir that you're a guest and I'm sure that Professor Membrane doesn't appreciate you messing up 'his' house."</p><p>Colress looked around. " Oh...I must have crashed here." He yawns," Wait...oh crap yes! Membrane's coming today!" he bit his lip. "Umm..I'll have this cleaned up!" he scrambled off the couch picking up the bags of chips and marshmallows laying around. " Oh lucky you woke me up..I was just taking a little break from..working on my suit." He gasped. "Dib!" he looked at the kitchen seeing he wasn't there.</p><p>"He went to bed last night as Membrane asked both his kids to be in their rooms at the according time." The robot says.</p><p>"Well, I didn't know if Dib went to bed after watching a few movies." Colress continued to pick up the mess. Once he finished he sighed," Maybe I'll..make the kids something to eat before he gets here?"</p><p>"No need to I'll do that for I was programmed to." The robot rolled itself into the kitchen.</p><p>Colress watched the robot and rubbed his hand through his messy hair. " Oh..I need to groom myself. I don't wanna look like a Lycanroc in front of him." Colress headed towards the bathroom to shower.</p><p>Later on..</p><p>Dib and Gaz both were awake and in the kitchen eating breakfast. Colress exits the bathroom having looking neat and clean for the day. "Good morning, how are you both today?"</p><p>"Fine..." Gaz spoke first.</p><p>"Alright for the most part.." Dib yawns looking sleepy-eyed.</p><p>Colress sat down. " Haven't you went to bed already?" He asked Dib.</p><p>"No..I was..just watching..things." Dib replied.</p><p>"You mean Zim.." Gaz then added as she stabbed her waffles with her fork.</p><p>"Zim?"Colress asked.</p><p>"Yeah, the next door neighbor who's....and alien.." Dib looked down expecting Colress to laugh or ridicule him.</p><p>" An alien you say? Well, is he doing anything evil?"asked Colress.</p><p>"What?" Dib looked up at him," You mean you actually believe me?"</p><p>Gaz paused her eating as she too was shocked.</p><p>" Of course, pokemon in my world were of alien decent as some scientists say. However, there are still pokemon that are true aliens such as Deoxys and Beeheeyem."</p><p>"Pokemon?" both kids say.</p><p>"I've never showed you one have I?"asked Colress.</p><p>" No..?" Dib says a little more curious now.</p><p>Colress smiles. " One moment I'll be back." He stood going to the lab.</p><p>Dib smiled a bit. " I can't believe it...a..another person who belives me."</p><p>"I wonder what he meant by Pokemon..." Gaz says.</p><p>Colress shortly returned with his pokeballs. " This is a pokeball where the pokemon are inside."</p><p>The kids both looked a bit interested. " So...the pokemon is in there?"asked Dib.</p><p>"Correct in my world we use these to capture and befreind the pokemon." Colress smiled.</p><p>"Sounds like a game I've played befor call Monster Servants." says Gaz.</p><p>"Does sound a little like it doesn't it?" Dib says.</p><p>Colress then pressed the button on the front of the ball as it grew in size then a beam of light shot out revealing the pokemon inside which was a Magnezone.</p><p>Gaz and Dib's eyes both gleamed upon seeing this. "Whoa! What..what is it?!" Dib asked running towards it to look closer.</p><p>"This one's called a Magnezone. It's the final evolved form of Magnemite." Colress explained.</p><p>The Magnezone turned to them blinking it's eyes at them. It the gave out a happy call to it's master.</p><p>Colress smiled. " Glad to see you too." he walked towards it and pets it. " It's ok kids you can touch it."</p><p>"Does it...really..feel?"asked Dib walking closer.</p><p>"Of course! All pokemon have sensories like humans and even feelings."</p><p>Gaz walked closer touching the metal surface of the pokemon. " Feels all staticky."</p><p>" It's powered by electricity and magnets so it'll give off a little static energy." Colress says as Dib walked close giving it a pet.</p><p>" Wow, this is so cool! I..I feel I shouldn't have judged you earlier. I mean...most adults don't believe me when I say that aliens exist and other cryptids." Dib says.</p><p>"Not even..your father?"asked Colress.</p><p>Dib shook his head. "No...not even him." he sighs petting the Magnezone.</p><p>Colress frowned a bit feeling sorry for Dib. Colress gasped looking to the door as he heard knocking.</p><p>"It's dad." Gaz says.</p><p>Colress stood up straight as he faced the door once it opened revealing Membrane there. Colress's heart seemed to had paced faster upon actually seeing him in person.</p><p>Membrane looked seeing Colress also having stare for a few seconds before eyeing his children. " I've arrived!" he let out a hearty chuckle.</p><p>"Welcome home dad." Dib walked towards him.</p><p>Colress lets out a breath as Gaz then walked to Membrane giving hugs. Magnezone just simply watched them.</p><p>Membrane looked back to Colress walking closer nearly towering him by another few inches taller. "Welcome Colress! It's wonderful to see you in person!" he then shook his hand.</p><p>"A pleasure." Colress chuckled," It was an honor to be here and well spend a little time with your wonderful children."</p><p>"Hope they didn't give you anymore trouble since yesturday." Membrane says.</p><p>"No none at all." Colress smiled looking at them.</p><p>"Not yet.." Gaz then comments.</p><p>Membrane laughed then patting her head. " You're such an adorable child."</p><p>Magnezone the gave out a call to Colress as it was curious about Membrane.</p><p>Colress looked down towards it. " Oh yes, this was someone I knew when I was a child at one time."</p><p>Membrane blinked seeing the pokemon. " Is this one of the pokemon you mentioned to me before?"</p><p>" Yes, it's a Magnezone and it seems to be curious about you." Colress says.</p><p>"Oh? How marvelous it is! Looks like something I could easily whip up in a lab." Membrane says.</p><p>"Well,the origins I've heard were that they are living creatures that reanimated in magnets and pretty much evolved over time to be able to multiply and thrive as if they were like living creatures." says Colress.</p><p>" Wow, all of it sounds..fascinating." Membrane says.</p><p>Dib sighs as he clears his throat. " Don't forget we're here..dad."</p><p>" Oh! Forgive me I got carried away. I'm here to have family time and that's what we'll do." Membrane assured Dib.</p><p>"Well don't let me stand in the way." Colress then returned Magnezone in the pokeball.</p><p>"Oh no it's fine! Come, you can join us for a walk outside." Membrane says," After all I'm here for a few days and we're gonna go on a family trip."</p><p>Dib smiled a bit. " Alright, can we go to the museum?"</p><p>"Of course! Anywhere you both wanna go." Membrane says," Don't forget to get dressed."</p><p>"Right." Gaz hurried off to her room to get out of her pajamas.</p><p>"We'll be ready in a sec." Dib then follwed her.</p><p>Colress looked at Membrane and smiled a little. " It's...good to see you finally I kinda felt like you perhaps look the way you sounded." he blushed.</p><p>"Oh really? I didn't expect to see you as a dashing looking guy you know. I mean it's fitting." Membrane blushed also scratching his cheek with his finger.</p><p>Colress then looked down as his hand seeing Membrane's was still embracing his. "Umm your hand.." he looked to the side.</p><p>Membrane's face turned more red as he lets Colress' hand go. " Oh! My apologies! I didn't realize I still..ahem.."</p><p>He and Colress both chuckled.</p><p>Dib and Gaz shortly then returned all dressed and ready to go.</p><p>"Alright we're ready!" Dib grins weraing his usual wear of a trenchcoat and blue shirt with a smily face on it.</p><p>"Good! Let's get to the museum first! Anywhere you wanna go, Gaz, after?"asked Membrane.</p><p>" To Mc Meaties.." She says," I want a kid's meal.."</p><p>" Well this'll be the first time I leave this house to explore for once...so I'll just follow you of course." Colress said.</p><p>Membrane nodded. " Don't fall back and keep up then Let's go on a family outing and a tour!" he turned walking towards the door with everyone following him. Colress stayed close as possible to him as the group then left the house and walked down the walkway.</p><p>Dib stopped for a moment looking over at the place where Zim lived.</p><p>"Come on son! Don't fall back!" Membrane called out.</p><p>Dib huffed as he turned to follow them. He was sure that Zim was doing something terrible and he wanted to catch him doing so.</p><p>Colress looked down the street also where Dib looked. He was certain that house didn't look very normal among the other buldings surrounding it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group arrives at the museum, Dib hurries inside quickly.</p><p>"Hey! Son! Don't run off too fast!" Membrane shouts.</p><p>Gaz growled seeing him leave the group.</p><p>" He must be really wanting to see something in there." says Colress with a smile.</p><p>"I guess he's eager about seeing the fossils?" Membrane scratched his head.</p><p>Gaz sighed as she ran ahead next going after Dib.</p><p>"Not you too!" Membrane shouts.</p><p>Colress chuckled. " Let's not keep them waiting then." he then took Membrane's hand pulling him up the stairs following the kids.</p><p>Dib walked around the museum hesitant and watching. " I know you're gonna be here...I'll trap you this time." he mutters.</p><p>" Can you just give it a rest?" Gaz spoke," Even if he did appear here..I don't want you embarassing dad even in this place full of people. This is why we don't go to places like this because you are always obsessing over Zim."</p><p>" I heard him! He said he was gonna come here and take one of the fossils for his evil plot!" Dib says," I'm not letting him get away with it!"</p><p>Gaz groaned grabbing Dib by the coat dragging him. " We're gonna enjoy this day with DAD!"</p><p>"Wait! Gaz! I.." Dib gasps as he caught a glimpse of a green skinned boy that looked like Zim.</p><p>"There! He's here!" He scrambled getting his footing then pulled away from Gaz running after the green being.</p><p>"DIB!" Gaz shouts.</p><p>Dib continued to run till he was stopped by Membrane and Colress. "Son! There you are!" Membrane says.</p><p>"No time dad!" Dib continued running.</p><p>"Son!" Membrane grunts," Where the heck is Gaz?" he looked around.</p><p>Colress watched Dib run off wondering what's gotten the child riled up. " I'll go get Dib and you go find Gaz."</p><p>"Alright, just meet up by the drink vendor there when you find him." Membrane walked off in another direction.</p><p>Colress nods going off after Dib.</p><p>" Infiltrating this place was easy, now to get one of the earth lizard's DNA." Zim rubbed his hands together looking at his robot sidekick Gir with a bunch of souvineirs on his body. "Gir...what is that."</p><p>" This lady was giving out stuff, so I wanted the stuff. and I got the stuff." Gir sipped on a soda.</p><p>" I just..UGH!" Zim facepalmed," None of this is gonna help with world domination! NOW GET RID OF THIS EARTH FILTH!" he pointed to the trashcan.</p><p>"Nu.." Gir continued sipping his drink.</p><p>Zim's eye twitched as he then sighs. " Fine! Just go find me a good calcium made structure from the dead earth lizards. Make sure it's a BIG one with sharp TEETH!"</p><p>" Yessir!" Gir salutes as he toddled off looking for the specifics for Zim.</p><p>" Now to deal with the human worm I saw here." Zim then laughed.</p><p>"Talking about me, ZIM!" Dib shouts pointing at him.</p><p>Zim eeped hearing him. " YOU! How'd you find me so quickly!?"</p><p>"You stick out like a sore thumb I don't know how thse people don't see past your disguise." says Dib.</p><p>" Only because you earth creatures are stupid!" Zim shouts.</p><p>Some people stopped walking to look at Zim.</p><p>Zim blinked as he points to Dib. " I mean him..." he tried to act innocent.</p><p>The people then went back to resuming their tasks.</p><p>Dib grunts. " What are you up to Zim?"</p><p>" Funny you should ask." Zim stepped back," I plan to remake one of your giant earth lizards and add some mechanics to it making it a weapon of absolute DOOM!"</p><p>" Yeah, I have you cornered so you'll be doing none of that." Dib smirked.</p><p>"You think..." Zim chuckled as he looked up seeing Colress walking towards them.</p><p>Dib looked back seeing him. "Colress?" he says then quickly looking back at Zim who then vanished.</p><p>" Dib? What are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>"No...crap! Zim's gone!" Dib tried taking off when Colress grabbed him by the collar of the coat.</p><p>"Hold on! Why are you leaving?! Don't you wanna spend time with yout father?"asked Colress.</p><p>"Later! Zim is here! I have to stop him!" Dib wriggled trying to get loose.</p><p>"You mean the oddly green skinned child?"asked Colress.</p><p>"Yes! And he's not a child!" Dib grunts jerking away.</p><p>Colress sighs. " Tell me what we should do?"</p><p>Dib looked up at him. " You..actually..wanna help?"</p><p>"Of course, If it'd help you get back to your dad faster." Colress smiled.</p><p>" Zim seems to be plotting to make a weapon of doom with one of the dinosaurs here. Not sure which one. He has a robot here too named Gir and I'm sure he's gonna find him one that'll sure to be tough to beat. We need to find that robot before he gets back to Zim!"</p><p>Colress nodded. " Why don't you go get the robot while I go for Zim."</p><p>" Wait..I wanna get Zim.." Dib says.</p><p>" It'd be best for you to find the robot you know where the fossil wing is. I'm sure I can handle Zim." Colress says patting Dib on the head as he ran off.</p><p>Dib watched Colress hurry off as he then backed up going for the area where the fossils were.</p><p>Colress walked through the crowd then spotting Zim there trying to hide in the groups of people. He smirks running towards Zim trying to not startle him where he would run.</p><p>Zim lifted his head looked to see Colress closing in on him. Zim didn't make a sound as he tried to run and lose Colress the best he could.</p><p>Colress reached in his pocket pulling out an empty pokeball he had tossing it at Zim hitting the alien in the back of the head stopping him in his tracks and making him scree.</p><p>"WHAT THE?!" Zim held his head seeing the red and white ball as Colress then grabbed him up.</p><p>" I'm an accurate aim when trying to catch pokemon." Colress smirks at Zim.</p><p>" LET ME GO YOU HUMAN FILTH!" Zim kicked his little legs as he was lifted off the ground.</p><p>" What do you hope to accomplish here?" Colress glared.</p><p>Zim screamed as he startled some of the security guards. " Help! This man is hurting me!" Zim tried to sound like a child in danger.</p><p>Colress saw them as he then held Zim close to him as the guards walked up to him.</p><p>" Something wrong here?"asked one of the guards.</p><p>"Oh I apologize...my..my son here is just being fussy is all. He's wanting to get home and get his nap." Colress says putting on his charming charade.</p><p>Zim squeals pushing on Colress.</p><p>"...Alright, I guess there's nothing wrong here." the guard says.</p><p>"Oh,thank you I'll just get him home and let him rest. He's been here all day." Colress then runs off outside just as he dropped Zim on the ground and puts his foot on his head. " You thought you would just rid of me that fast? I have you know I've had experience with avoiding authority for years..."</p><p>Zim grunts wriggling his arms. " Get off me!!"</p><p>" You know you're a pretty pathetic creature thinking you can hurt anything much less even have the expertise to. Here's my advice...find a different hobby and stop trying..I've been around villains a lot more threatening than you. I know for a fact no matter if you're a good at being a villain or the worst. You'll always be stopped by someone much more stronger." Colress pressure his foot on Zim's head more making him squeal louder.</p><p>Colress looked back as he saw Gir walking down the stairs.</p><p>"GIR! ATTACK THIS HUMAN!" he yells.</p><p>Gir sat there as he walked to Zim and sat down.</p><p>Colress chuckled seeing Gir. " Is this what Dib is worried about?" he lifted his foot off of Zim.</p><p>Zim sat up and looked to Gir. "Did you even get the thing?!"</p><p>"I did!" Gir says opening the lid of his head," The human boy gave me this piggie toy in exchange for the bone I had." Gir cuddled the small toy which squeaked.</p><p>Colress snickers as he then turned to walk back up the stairs.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Zim yelled," YOU HAD ONE JOB GIR!"</p><p>Colress then turned around. "Oh by the way, I wouldn't suggest messing with Dib while I'm here. So take your robot and leave immediately."</p><p>" YOU CAN'T THREATEN ME! ZIIIM!" Zim yelled out.</p><p>Colress turned around his glasses glazed over with a smirk on his face and a evil laugh. " Just you wait you little alien creatin." he motioned his fingers like scissors as to motion him cutting Zim apart,"I'll make sure you are comfy on an operating table with your guts on display."</p><p>Zim paled a bit feeling Colress' threatening aura. " Y...you won't do anything to me!" Zim backed up as he grabbed Gir hurrying off.</p><p>Colress smiled continuing up the stairs and enters the museum just as Membrane and the kids were walking out. "Oh, I thought we were gonna meet at the drink vendor?"</p><p>" I got worried about you when you didn't show up with Dib." Membrane says," And we'd thought about going somewhere else than here."</p><p>Colress nods as he looked to Dib. " Alright, after all I think things will be ok from here on out now." he winked to him.</p><p>Dib blinked as he figured Colress handled Zim for now. He felt relief seeing he really did wanna relax for once with his family.</p><p>" So where to next?"asked Membrane.</p><p>" I wanna go to the Arcade." says Gaz.</p><p>" Oh, is that where you wanna go?"asked Membrane.</p><p>Dib nods. " Yeah, we should go."</p><p>" Sounds fun to me." Colress smiles as he stood beside Membrane," Let's go play some games if you're up for it, Membrane."</p><p>" Well, I have held some good record scores when I was there the last time I played one of the games." Membrane says crossing his arms.</p><p>Colress nods. " Lead the way then." he grins to Membrane.</p><p>Membrane flushed red seeing that grin on Colress' face. " Ok." He looked forward," Let's go." he walked the family out of the museum and towards the arcade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Is this...Really Happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group soon arrived to the arcade and entered the building as there were many children inside with their parents not paying them no mind. There were a few of them fighting over one of the games as they started to fight each other physically.</p><p>Colress frowned. " How...barbaric..." he says," And your kids come here?" he looked at Membrane.</p><p>" Uhh..well..peace and harmony doesn't come quickly you know. It's been many years of violence and well chaos. It's been a very normal thing in this town." he spoke nervously," But I assure you we at Membrane Labs are working on it!"</p><p>Colress chuckled at him. " I apologize if I made it sound like it's a bad thing." he stuck his tongue out.</p><p>Membrane's cheeks pinked a little as he blushed. " Yeah, umm..I guess we should just make sure the kids don't get into trouble." He says as he heard Gaz yelling.</p><p>"Back off nerd this one's mine!" she yelled as she pushed down a kid at a game she wanted to play then stepped up to the machine. Dib sighs as he shook his head.</p><p>"Umm..may I ask was your daughter this...rude?"asked Colress.</p><p>" Well, I have no idea where she got this attitude from but she's a sweet little girl regardless." Membrane says.</p><p>Dib decided to walk over to the claw machine as he wanted to try getting a plushie from it.</p><p>"Hey! You want to go get something to eat?" asked Membrane to Colress.</p><p>Colress turned to him. " Oh! Of course! I am feeling a little hungry."</p><p>"I guess we can leave the kids here and got to a place." Membrane thought a a bit as Colress pointed.</p><p>"What about that place?"he eyed a burger joint.</p><p>"Oh? OH! No you wouldn't wanna go there that place is full of horrible processed meats and greasy food.." Membrane says.</p><p>"Let's go then!" Colress took Membrane's hand.</p><p>Dib noticed them leaving and raised his brow. " Hmmm..." he thought to himself.</p><p>"Please anywhere but Mc Meaty's! I know of a good and wonderfully healthy place with less tummy aches and heart attacks..."Membrane says.</p><p>" Oh come on! At least let me try the food here. I love a good burger when I have one." says Colress pushing them through the door.</p><p>"I'd rather you have a burger where you come from than here..." Membrane sighs as Colress marched to the counter as he was looking at the menu.</p><p>"What can we get you sir.." a edgy looking teen spoke as he sighs.</p><p>" Hmm..."Colress thought.</p><p>"Possibly an ambulance after ordering!?" Membrane shouts pushing Colress aside.</p><p>"Alright that'll be the Triple Patty Mc Meaty with extra cheese and fries.." the teen says writing it down.</p><p>"Make that tots!" Colress says.</p><p>"NO!" Membrane shouts.</p><p>At the table the food was placed before Colress and Membrane as they were already seated.</p><p>" Oh this looks good." Colress smiled as the grease and whatever the heck was on the buns was dripping.</p><p>" Oh god..please just incinerate this artery clogging filth.." Membrane mutters.</p><p>"Would that be all?" the teen asked them.</p><p>"Yesyes, please go away." Membrane sighs as he saw Colress already into the burger. "Hey! I advise you to get that out of your mouth!"</p><p>"Why?"asked Colress as his mouth was full," This isn't half bad really."</p><p>Membrane groans as he looked at his burger as the cheese dripped onto his tray. " I can't stand to look at this..."</p><p>Colress smiled. "Come on...what you gotta lose for one burger? I just wanna have a good time with you."</p><p>Membrane blushed at him and grunts.</p><p>" Just a bite? I'm sure you've had these before right?"asked Colress sipping his drink.</p><p>"...Yeah....but I was such a small child then..I had a much higher metabolism too. It's different now since I'm an adult." Membrane says.</p><p>"Please, for me?" Colress took some of the melted cheese and licked it so sensually off the bun it made Membrane tingly.</p><p>He looked down at the food again. "F-fine...you win this round." Membrane picked the burger up and took a bite of it.</p><p>Colress smiled. " Feel better?" he winks.</p><p>Membrane chewed a bit then swallowed. " Bleh! It feels so slippery going down.."</p><p>" Takes time to get used to things slippery." Colress continued to eat his meal.</p><p>"Do I need to ask what you're implying there?"Membrane raised his brow.</p><p>"It is to your imagination." Colress smiled.</p><p>Membrane sighs. " I guess...it's not all that bad.." He says then eating on his burger and fries.</p><p>An few hours later...</p><p>Dib and Gaz both left the arcade to look for thier father.</p><p>"I think they went to Mc Meaty's says Dib to Gaz.</p><p>" Why there? Dad barely even eats there..." says Gaz.</p><p>" It's where Mr. Colress wanted to go for lunch." Dib says hurrying across the street with Gaz as they went to see what the adults were doing.</p><p>The kids looked inside the window and saw Colress and Membrane eating the food and even laughing like they were having a good conversation.</p><p>"Oh...looks like they're having a good time." says Dib.</p><p>" A little too good..." says Gaz,"Never have I seen dad this chatty with people...ever.."</p><p>"Maybe he has found a good friend for once." Dib says looking at Gaz.</p><p>"Friends? The only friends he has is those guys at the science lab and even they don't get the treament he's giving this other man." Gaz says," It's just...strange they acting like they're....dating."</p><p>"D-dating?" Dib says," Is this...really happening?" he looked back through the window.</p><p>Colress and Membrane both soon found each other staring at each other a bit.</p><p>"Membrane...I..I really missed these talks...it's been years...many years since me...you and...Senku have been last in contact with each other on those radio waves." Colress looked up.</p><p>"Yeah.." Membrane sipped his soda," I do wonder what happened between then...where'd he even go? I felt so lonely when you and he just vanished..." Membrane looked up also.</p><p>"Well, I found a way to get to you." Colress blushed.</p><p>Membrane nodded. " From what the waves foretold Senku was in a place much more further from us. Maybe, you and I together can..."</p><p>Colress took Membrane's hand. " Maybe we can.." he smiled.</p><p>Membrane swallowed as he looked at Colress' hand taking his.  Membrane thought to himself.</p><p>Colress and Membrane were both staring each other down again.  Colress found himself moving forward.  Colress thought to himself as Membrane and himself were closing in on each other's faces.</p><p>The kids were watching intensely at them, nearly biting their tongues.</p><p>Membrane paused the moment their lips barely touched and he backed himself away. " Forgive me...I..I don't know what came over me."</p><p>Colress sighs. " M-maybe we should just go." he says standing up.</p><p>Membrane nodded just as he saw his kids at the door. " Umm, yeah..let's get out of here." he picked his tray up and tossed his garbage away in the full garbage can which rolled off into the floor with a few other pieces of garbage that was there.</p><p>"They really need to clean that up.." Membrane then comments as he and Colress stepped out seeing the children.</p><p>"Are you two done for the day?"asked Membrane.</p><p>Dib and Gaz both nod.</p><p>"It's been a long day dad and I think we're ready to go." says Dib.</p><p>Gaz nodded to him. " Yeah I'm ready to relax and watch movies with you."</p><p>Membrane nods. " I don't object to that. Today's our day." he pats both his kid's heads as he knelt down to them.</p><p>Colress smiled. " Maybe I should get to finishing my coat then. It's almost complete."</p><p>Dib looked down. " Hey, do you think maybe you can teach me more about those..pokemon things of your world?"</p><p>Membrane blinked. " Oh?"</p><p>Colress nodded. " Of course, I don't mind teaching you about my world."</p><p>" What about movie night?"asked Gaz.</p><p>" It's not even night yet..." Dib says.</p><p>"Well Colress can join us if he likes?"asked Membrane.</p><p>"You sure? I mean it's your time with the kids." says Colress.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll need a break sometime from working on your coat, right?" Membrane asked," You're a guest and we treat guests like family also."</p><p>Colress nods. "Ok if you don't mind."</p><p>Membrane shook his head. ' Not at all!" he says as he walked ahead leading the group. "Let's go then!"</p><p>Dib and Gaz followed along with Colress tagging beside Membrane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to update these fics as best as possible but some things always come up and prevent me from doing so! I'll continue with more chapters when I have more time to do so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A pretty short chapter in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Colress was assisting Membrane with putting the children to bed after they had a fun night of movie watching.</p><p>As Membrane was placing Gaz to bed, Colress walked closer to him. " This feels like a dream a bit.." Colress softly spoke.</p><p>Membrane looked back. " Hmm?"</p><p>" Like...do you remember how much we wanted to know what we each looked like? We'd describe ourselves in a very funny way that I actually thought those things. I've always dreamed how you could've looked like and here you are..within my reach and in front of me."</p><p>Membrane nodded to him. " To be honest...I...never thought you'd be so...beautiful and..well I had an idea you wore glasses." he chuckled as he took Colress outside the room.</p><p>Colress smiled at him. " Well your hair doesn't literally look like a worm sticking out of it."</p><p>"Oh you remembered that?"asked Membrane.</p><p>Colress nodded. " I thought Senku looked like a bunch of onions...the imagination of children.."</p><p>"Who's to say he doesn't?" asked Membrane.</p><p>Colress laughed. " Oh it would be strange."</p><p>Colress and Membrane stopped at the bedroom. "Well, I guess I should get back to working on my coat now so you can rest for tomorrow." Colress says turning to go to the basement.</p><p>"Wait.." Membrane placed his hand on Colress' shoulder.</p><p>Colress turned his head to him.</p><p>" Why don't you...umm...let me help you?"asked Membrane as his cheeks turned pink.</p><p>"But...you have.." Colress was stopped by Membrane placing his finger on Colress' lips.</p><p>"It'll be fine, I've pulled over 24 hours before at work and still was functional." he placed his hand down.</p><p>Colress nods. " A-alright..if that's what you wish."</p><p>"Who knows, we might make it better together?" Membrane says.</p><p>Colress nodded as he blushed when Membrane and him had the silence once more as they stared at each other. "Shall we?" Membrane then said breaking the silence.</p><p>"Yes...let's..." Colress's voice shuddered a bit as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>Membrane lead them to the basement to work on Colress's coat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I try to update this fic as much as possible sometimes being busy with other things deters me from writing more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later...</p><p>Colress was asleep on the sofa when he heard crashing going on in the house. He gasped waking up suddenly as he saw Dib there in the house with Zim staring him down.</p><p>"So you thought you could infiltrate my base of operations huh?!" Dib shouts at Zim.</p><p>" All part of my plan to ensure you don't wake up for school! You're gonna be a few minutes late now that I've destroyed your awakening mechanism!" Zim says.</p><p>Colress just stared at them unsure what was going on and frankly he seemed tired of it.</p><p>"Wait..you just came in my house to stop my alarm?"asked Dib,"Isn't that a step lower from last week?"</p><p>" Oh no because you forget we have a test and I wanted to see you fail it and then you'd have to take the class again and I won't have to see your ugly human face when I move up in the ranks!" Zim laughed.</p><p>Colress grunts. " Hey! Why don't you just stop with the petty childish games!"</p><p>Zim heard Colress as he looked at him and shrieked. " It's you! How?!"</p><p>" I've seen you break into this house...multiple times and your plans keep getting lamer.." Colress says," Find a real job and stop messing with Dib...it's almost everyday I get woke up with you finding some dumb way to get back at Dib...why don't you take your losses like a real man...or should I say...alien."</p><p>Dib looked at Zim. "Wow..that was a harsh burn."</p><p>Zim was silent as he looked at Dib. " Maybe my plans have been a bit...lacking..."</p><p>"Maybe you should go.." Dib says to him.</p><p>"Oh yeah..one more thing." Zim says as he then pushed Dib down and then ran for it back outside the house.</p><p>"Hey! You little!" Colress got up as he chased him out the window. "He got away.." Colress grunts hearing Zim's laugh.</p><p>He turned to Dib. " You ok?" he asked helping him up.</p><p>" It's ok...I'll get him back at school." Dib says.</p><p>"I don't know why you need to deal with him there...why doesn't your father get you homeschool?"asked Colress.</p><p>" Well..first of all he's not home..and..also he just doesn't think Zim's an alien of course...but you do..that's what I like about you is that you do." says Dib.</p><p>" I see.."Colress sighs.</p><p>"But I have to ask....do you..like my dad?"asked Dib.</p><p>Colress blushes when Dib says that. " What makes you say that?"</p><p>" You seem to make him happy and well last month when he came home you both spent an awful lot of time together...by the way..is your coat.."Dib asks.</p><p>"Yes...it's just about complete..." says Colress.</p><p>" Are you just gonna leave when it's done?"asked Dib.</p><p>"N-no of course not." Colress smiled at him," I at least wanna have your father...see me off.." Colress looked to the side.</p><p>Dib stared at him as he sighs. " I see.." Dib frowned as he looked at the clock," Oh no..I really am gonna be late for school."</p><p>"Don't worry I'll get you and Gaz there in no time! Gives me a chance to see if my coat is being operable!" Colress says.</p><p>"Ah! No I wouldn't risk us all exploding if nothing goes right!" Dib shouts flailing his hands.</p><p>Colress nods. " I guess so...oh! Wait..my Magnezon should assist then! It can fly you both to school and back!"</p><p>"Huh? You'd let us use your pokemon?"asked Dib.</p><p>"Sure! After the few months we've spent together I think I can trust you with it." Colress hands Dib his pokeball.</p><p>Dib's eyes sparkle. " Whoa! This feels so cool!"</p><p>"Just be responsible with it is all I ask." Colress says.</p><p>"What's going on?" Gaz spoke as she was awake.</p><p>"Ah! Sis! Look! Colress let us use his pokemon to go to school with!" Dib shouts as he showed her.</p><p>"Why? Isn't the bus coming?"asked Gaz as she saw it was a few minutes past the time they usually wake.</p><p>"Zim thought he was gonna make us late but I don't think so now!" Dib says.</p><p>"What about breakfast?"asked Gaz.</p><p>"We can just eat at school we don't have much time to really get ready!" Dib shouted.</p><p>Gaz groaned. " Just another day..." she huffed going upstairs to get dressed.</p><p>" Just make sure it's nothing that'll fall off!" Dib shouts as he was really excited to get his hands on a pokeball.</p><p>Colress just smiled as he was sure he was doing the right thing.</p><p>At school...</p><p>Dib and Gaz both flew in on Magnezone screaming from the speedy flight from home to school. The students walking in heard them and all stared once the two arrived. Dib fell off the pokemon as he groans.</p><p>" Don't be a baby.." Gaz grunts as she stumbled a bit after getting off.</p><p>"I didn't know it would go that fast.." Dib stood up as he took the pokeball out and sent back Magnezone in it.</p><p>" What are you all staring at?!" Gaz shouts pushing a kid over.</p><p>"What!? How?!" Zim shouts seeing Dib there just as he arrived.</p><p>Dib smirks at him. " I'm not gonna tell you." he laughed as he walked off.</p><p>"Curse you human!" Zim shouts," I'll make sure your time today is slow and painful!"</p><p>Dib heard him as he looked at the pokeball in his hands. " I think I'm good."</p><p>Colress was walking around the house cleaning a bit. " Well aren't you comfy in my home." Membrane spoke as a robot flew up to Colress.</p><p>Colress giggled. " I was just doing something for you while the kids were at school."</p><p>"That's why I have robots to do that kind of stuff." Membrane says.</p><p>" I know, I just wanted to do sexy maid work for you." Colress sat on the counter.</p><p>"Oh? Trying to seduce me while I'm at work?"asked Membrane as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Colress smirked. " Is it a problem?"</p><p>"Hmm...I guess not...but..." Membrane looked back and forth to ensure no one was looking," Ok you may continue your...work." his face was pink with blush.</p><p>Colress smirked to him, just as he was about to put on a show for him Membrane's phone rang. "Oh wait, gotta take this." he turned around," Hello?.....Yes this is Membrane...oh.....WHAT!?" Membrane sighs," Please hold..." he turned to Colress," Please tell me you didn't give my child one of your pokemon creatures.."</p><p>Colress looked to the side. " Umm...well..I..I"</p><p>" Seems the school has caught him trying to use it on one of the students!" Membrane shouts.</p><p>Colress gasped. " What?! I..I thought I told him to be responsible with it! He..he and Gaz were gonna be late for school and I had to get them there somehow!"</p><p>"..." Membrane turned back to the phone," Yes...yes...I'll handle this don't worry." he then hung up.</p><p>" How were they late?" Membrane asked.</p><p>Colress swallowed a bit as he didn't wanna say that an alien came in the house and sabotaged the alarms. " I guess the clock malfunctioned?" Colress shrugged.</p><p>" Hmm..well I can't leave so will you just go get them for me? I'll just get a robot to finish the chores ok?" he says to Colress,"I'll just have a talk with you when I get there."</p><p>Colress nods. " I am sorry..." He frowns.</p><p>" Well...I'll talk to you later.." Membrane then signed off.</p><p>Colress facepalmed as he took the apron he had off and went to get his coat to test it out in teleporting him to the school.</p><p>At the school...</p><p>Dib was sitting in the principal's office looking down. " Oh...I'm in so much trouble..not only by Mr. Colress...but my dad.." he groans.</p><p>Colress then soon entered the office and saw Dib. " Hey.." he spoke to him.</p><p>Dib gasped. " Ah! Colress! I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get your pokemon taken!" he shouts.</p><p>"It's ok..what were you thinking though? I told you to be responsible with it." He said calmly.</p><p>"I know...I just let my foiling of Zim's plans get in my way..I mean I had something I could actually defeat Zim with..power...but the pokemon wouldn't listen to me anyway so Zim got away..then I got taken here...and your pokemon is in the office's posession." Dib frowns.</p><p>Colress nodded. " Well, the reason Magnezone wouldn't obey is because you're not it's trainer and I told it to only take you and Gaz back and forth to the school if it's needed to do so. I didn't want you to attempt using it for battle for unless you were a trainer and to my level you could possibly have commanded it." he says," But..you got what you deserved and I'll handle this about my pokemon..but your dad is gonna have to punish you." he walked past Dib and went into the main office room to talk to the principal.</p><p>Dib nodded as he looked down.</p><p>"Dad's really gonna be mad." Gaz spoke as she appeared.</p><p>"I know...and I know he's gonna be mad at Mr. Colress too. I screwed up...I know I did."</p><p>"Yeah, totally...I just knew you were gonna mess this up the moment you held that ball." Gaz says.</p><p>Colress exits the room looking at the kids. " Alright, I got the ball back..I think we should go back to your home now."</p><p>Dib nods standing up. "I bet I got detention.."</p><p>Colress nodded. " It'll start tomorrow."</p><p>Dib sighs. "Yeah, figures." he walked out of the office with Gaz and Colress.</p><p>Colress then shortly got to thinking once they head out. He thought that today was the day to possibly let Membrane know of his affection towards him before he probably left.</p><p>"Hey, did you get here by your coat?"asked Dib," That mean...you'll be going then right?"</p><p>Colress nods. " Yeah, probably...soon.." his voice trailed off once they exit the school building and the wind blew a little.</p><p>"I hope so.." Gaz says," You're needed in your world I imagine."</p><p>Colress smirks at Gaz. " Oh come now I know you'll miss me."</p><p>"As if..you've placed your stench here long enough." Gaz says.</p><p>Colress chuckled at her. " Oh your sarcasm I'll miss the most."</p><p>"Well thanks to you I've learned most of the pokemon you have in your world and I do hope to visit it one day. It seems like a much more magical place than here..." Dib says.</p><p>" Very...it's like a wasteland here..barely much fresh resources." Colress says as they kids both snicker.</p><p>"Yeah the drinking water is sewer water." Gaz says.</p><p>" And I don't think that was cheese on the pizza we had last night.." Colress says.</p><p>"Yeah not to mention that smell that comes from the sink sometimes." Dib says.</p><p>"Yep, this place it a utopia...so glad your father is working hard to ensure this place don't get any worse than it is already." Colress says looking around," Just imagine how it'll look years from now, right?"</p><p>" If there will be a year from now..." Gaz says," Everything's still falling apart in this place."</p><p>"I really don't want my dad's work be ruined by one alien also. In a place that's already in ruins..I fear dad can't fix it if there's no one to be there to fix it." Dib says.</p><p>Colress nodded as he sighs and opened a portal to the house. Dib and Gaz stepped through it. " Can't imagine a day without Membrane...no..I can't let it be like that again..I don't wanna lose him like we both did with Senku. We have to..." Colress stopped his thoughts as he shook his head and stepped though the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with this pairing on a whim because their designs are curiously similar not to mention they'd put science over everything else as well. Though I hope everyone who reads this will start to dial in the parallels the two scientists have. More characters and stories will be coming in the near future! I'll add more tags and all as it progresses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>